Leave Out All the Rest
by FaberryBrittanaWriter
Summary: When Jasper and Rosalie die during the fight with the newborns, can Alice and Emmett continue on and maybe find love or will they not make it through? R&R B&E. C&E. E
1. Chapter 1

The newborns attacked the Cullen's as they fought back twice as hard.  
"Jazz please be careful" Alice yelled as she remembered the vision she had earlier that day. I wanted to change the outcome but she knew that if Jazz wasn't careful then Alice would be alone.  
"Alice its fine" Jasper yelled as a newborn caught up to him, Alice jumped up and tried to jump in and push Jasper out of the way. Jasper pushed her out of the way and the newborn attacked him.  
"Jazz no no please" Alice screamed as Jasper was ripped to pieces.  
"Alice we got to fight" Carlisle yelled as she nodded and began to fight off the newborns this time looking for revenge.

When the fight ended, Alice looked at Jasper's remains on the ground and began sobbing.  
"Alice, Rose is gone too" Edward said as the whole family sobbed and Bella had tears in her eyes.

Alice POV

I lost the one I love; the one I had versioned in my life for eternity. I looked at Emmett who was going through the same pain I was going through. I didn't know how I was going to make it through. I always had my options though; I could go to the Volturi and ask them to end it for me. I knew Jazz wouldn't want that but I couldn't help it. It felt like my life was completely over.  
"Alice we are going to have to make an excuse for their deaths" Carlisle said as Esme looked hurt about what just happened.  
"How" I asked my normal perkiness gone as Carlisle nodded.

"We will make it look like a car crash, the car will be burned so the remains are unrecognizable, and they will know it is Rose's car though" Carlisle said as I looked him hurt.  
"Alice I know it's hard but we will have a funeral for them" Carlisle said as I could hear the pain in his voice.  
"Ok" I said as we went home to prepare the accident.

Once we got home we got Rose's car, got all we wanted out of it and then Carlisle and Edward put the remains in the car. They crashed the car into a tree then lit it on fire. I watched the fire from far away as Emmett hugged me. The love of my life was gone and all I had was the pain left.

Five Days Later… (Normal POV)  
Word got around to the rest of Forks about Jasper and Rosalie's deaths. We began to plan their funerals and I couldn't do it. Carlisle and Esme did most of the planning. The only things I picked were my outfit and the two songs I wanted played.

The day of the funeral soon came as I got ready to go to the funeral.  
"Alice" I heard a voice behind me say as I saw Emmett standing in the door way.  
"I can't do this" He whispered as I nodded hugging him.  
"I know I can't either, I need him to live Emmett" I whispered back as I began sobbing again.  
"Its time" Carlisle said in the doorway as Emmett walked out of the room and I looked in the mirror. I wore a black knee length dress with a black veil over my face. I put makeup around my eyes to make it look like I was crying. That's what Carlisle said to do for all of us, make us look human. I walked down the stairs to see everyone standing in black.  
"Alice let's go" Edward said as he put his arm around an already crying Bella.

When they got to the funeral home they saw Charlie sitting where Bella and Edward were going to sit.  
"Alice I'm so sorry" Charlie said as I nodded sitting down in the front with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.  
When the service started they played a slideshow of pictures we had at the house. I couldn't look at the ones with me and jasper, the pain was all too real. I looked up at the two coffins standing in the front of the funeral home.  
"Carlisle I can't do this" I said as Emmett put his arm around me and I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder.  
"Alice its ok" She said as I got up and walked out of the room with Emmett chasing after me.  
"Alice come back please" he said as I shook my head.  
"No I won't I need him Emmett do you not understand" I yelled as Emmett shook his head.  
"Oh and like I don't miss Rose. Alice I know what you are going through" Emmett said to me as I hugged him tightly.  
"Emmett it's so hard, I'll never love again" I said as Emmett nodded I knew he agreed with me but it still didn't help me. We sat outside of the funeral home in the rain; we sat in complete silence just remembering what we had lost. When the service was over, Esme and Carlisle walked out to see us staring off in the rain not talking.  
"Its over" He said as we got up and walked to the car. He was right, my life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my one reviewer and my one story alert! i hope you guys like it and will hopefully enjoy the next chapter. I almost have chapter three done and I will probably post it in an hour or so then I will start four. So anyways please please please review! anddd I do not own the characters; Stephanie Meyer does duh! haha**

Bella's POV

After we got home from the funeral, Alice and Emmett went to their rooms in silence.  
"I'm going to go talk to him, you can talk to her" Edward said to me as I nodded in response.  
I walked into Alice's room and it was a mess, things were thrown everywhere and the room looked completely different.  
"Alice, can we talk" I asked as looked in the dark room for her and when I looked at the bed I saw her underneath the black comforter.  
"No Bella I don't want to talk about it, you don't understand at all" Alice said angrily as I sat down on the bed.  
"Yes I do Alice, when Edward left me" I said as Alice cut me off.  
"Ya Edward left you but he came back you could've had him back, I can't Jasper is gone forever and I thought I could've changed it but I can't" Alice yelled as I began to cry more.  
"I'm sorry Bella just please leave me alone" Alice said to me as I hugged lump under the blankets.  
"Alice, just remember we all love you and I know it doesn't seem that way now but it will get better. We'll all always remember and love Jasper and Rose but life goes on Alice and you'll have eternity to get better and still love him" I said as I got up off the bed and walked out the door.

Alice POV  
Bella just walked out of my room and I knew she was right but I didn't want to admit it.  
"Alice" I heard another voice call as I peeked my head out and saw Esme standing next to the bed.  
"Yes" I said putting my head back under the blanket.  
"Well I thought you would maybe like to talk about this" She said to me as I shook my head under the blanket.  
"I don't want to talk about it, never" I said as Esme rubbed my back and showed a look of motherly concern.  
"Sweetie, its best to talk about your feelings and not keep them bottled up forever" She said as I pulled the blankets down and looked at her.  
"Well I have forever to tell them but right now I just want to be alone" I said as Esme kissed the top of my head and walked out of the room.

Six months later…

Emmett POV

I barely came out of my room other than to hunt. I wanted to be alone; the only other person who understood where I was coming from was Alice. She was the same way though; she didn't want to be bothered like I did. Edward and Carlisle both tried to talk to me the day of the funeral but I couldn't take it, I hated this.  
"Emmett" I heard her little voice say from the door way and looked terrible. She had sweats on, her hair was a mess, and she lost her sweet, hyperness that made her Alice, She would've normally freaked out about this but it didn't matter to her anymore I guess.  
"Alice, I can't stay in this room anymore, it all reminds me Rose" I said as Alice nodded.  
"That's why I'm here; I can't stay in the room anymore. I see Jasper's face everywhere I turn." She said her voice sounded dead.  
"Let's leave, we'll go take a walk" I said as we walked out to the meadow and sat down.  
"I keep hearing his voice, I keep seeing him" Alice said as I nodded in agreement, I had the same thing happening.  
"It's not just you Alice, I see Rose constantly. I keep thinking that I never told her that I loved her enough or how precious she really was to me" I said as Alice nodded in agreement.  
"I know that's exactly how I feel" She said as I looked at her in the sunlight. I never noticed how beautiful Alice was, even with her hair a mess and in sweats she looked truly beautiful. Urg what am I saying, I can't be saying this. I love Rose, she loves Jasper even though their gone. I can't be thinking about this now.  
"Emmett are you ok" Alice asked as I nodded still staring at her.  
"I actually kind of need to talk to you about something" Alice said as I nodded to her letting her talk freely.  
"I had this vision and I don't know what it means but it was us kissing each other but its stupid right I mean we wouldn't ever do that right" Alice said rambling.  
"Well maybe we could try it, I mean because your visions are always right, you know just to see what its like" I said as Alice nodded putting her face closer to mine. I went the rest of the way and our lips touched, I felt an amazing rush between us. I felt alive again for the first time since I lost Rose. The kiss was actually comparable to kisses with Rose, which I didn't want to think about. We pulled away and I looked at Alice shocked, the kiss was amazing but I still felt guilty, it felt like I cheated on Rose.  
"Did you feel that" Alice asked as I smiled at her, her eyes were twinkling and fit in perfectly with her shimmering skin as well as mine.  
"I feel alive" I said as Alice smiled at me and I leant in and kissed her again. The kisses were like the ones I had with Rose, they were passionate yet pure and Steamy yet sweet at the same time. I felt Alice's little hand fall into mine and I squeezed it lightly.  
"Emmett I can't do this" Alice whispered as I nodded.  
"It feels so right but I can't" I said as Alice nodded looking sadly at him" Alice said to me as I smiled at her.  
"I feel like this is hurting Rose" I said as Alice nodded and we got up and walked back into the house.

That Night I sat in the dark room laying in the bed, I looked around at the room I shared with her. Her spot in bed still smelled like her, her scarf still hung over the bed on a hook. Everything reminded me of her; suddenly I heard a voice that sounded so familiar.  
"Emmett, baby its me" the voice said as I looked around the room, l turned to face the window and saw Rosalie standing there.  
"Rose, honey you're here" I said as she smiled at me.  
"Emmett I can't be here long, this is the only time I'm allowed to see you, listen you need to be with Alice" She said as I shook my head.  
"No Rose I love you and only you. It would be like cheating on you" I said as Rose shook her head.  
"No it isn't, I'm gone Emmett, I love you and I always will but Alice needs you and you need her. She will bring you back to life" Rose said as I smiled at her.  
"I love you Rose, I love you so much" I said as I felt a gust of wind on my face. I kissed her lips as she began to disappear.  
"Just remember I love you always and forever and I will watch you" Rose said as she disappeared.  
"No Rose please come back" I yelled as I punched the wall out of anger I just wanted Rose for one more night.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am considering moving the rating up to for future chapters but I dont know yet. I kind of like the way its going but evenutally Emmett and Alice are going to do the dirty dirty if you get what i mean! So you all should let me know if you want me to bump the rating up and i can write the scene out or i can keep it this way and have it fade to black like breaking dawn did.**

* * *

Alice's POV  
I went back into my room and I couldn't believe what just happened. I felt like I had been completely unfaithful to Jasper.  
"Alice" I heard a voice call from behind me and I saw Jasper standing there in the doorway of my closet smiling at me.  
"Jazz, honey your ok" I said as he nodded.  
"I love you Alice I love you so much" Jasper said as I walked up to him and tried to hug him.  
"I love you too Jasper, I've done something so bad though" I said as Jasper smiled at me.  
"Baby it's ok to move on, Emmett needs you and you need him baby, that rush you felt wasn't a mistake, you have to trust your visions because you are always right. Just know that whatever happens I'm always there for you, you maybe not be able to see me but you'll feel me, I'll be all around you" Jasper said to me as he began to fade away.  
"Baby I love you and I'll always be watching over you remember that" Jasper said as I began to sob and he kissed me lightly. It just felt like a gust of wind against my lips.  
"Please come back Jazz, I love you" I cried out as I saw him smile and disappear.

I walked out into the hall way and down to Emmett's room. I knocked and heard him call me in.  
"Em, what are you doing" I asked him as he was patching up a hole in the wall.  
"I got angry and I punched the wall" he said as I smiled at him, it was so easy to just smile at him. He looked so cute patching up the wall with his goofy grin on his face. He actually look really hot, wow I just called Emmett hot.  
"Where is everyone at" I asked as I sat down on his bed and Emmett smiled at me.  
"Edward and Carlisle are at a bookstore in Seattle and Esme and Bella are doing wedding plans at Charlie's house." He said as I nodded. I had totally spaced Bella's wedding to Edward. Usually I would've been drove head first into planning the wedding but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it.  
"Well I wanted to talk about earlier" I said as Emmett looked at me interested.  
"Lets try it one more time" I said as he grinned at me and kissed me again just like in the meadow. I felt the same feelings as I did before only this time I didn't feel like I was cheating, I felt like this was meant to be. As the kiss broke he smiled widely at me as I smiled just as widely back and kissed him again this time with deeper passion. He pushed me back on the bed and the kiss deepened even more. Emmett's hand grazed my face and it felt like an electrical pulse. When the kiss broke, we laid on the bed holding hands and just kept smiling at each other.  
"So how do you think the others are going to react" I asked nervously as Emmett smiled at me.  
"They are going to be completely shocked I know that for sure" Emmett told me as I smiled.  
"Maybe we just be a secret for now" I said as Emmett nodded agreeing with me.  
"How are we going to do that, Edward can read our minds" Emmett said realizing he forgot that detail.  
"We just can't think about it around Edward that's all" I said as Emmett looked at me unsure.  
"Well we'll try it, if Edward finds out I don't really care. That way we can be together in the house without everyone freaking out" Emmett said as I nodded.  
"Is it weird" I asked as Emmett looked at me not quite sure of the answer.  
"I don't think so" Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I love this feeling of having Emmett hold me close and smiling at me.  
"I don't think so either" I said smiling as our foreheads touched and he smiled at me.  
"I want to watch Hannah Montana Live" I said as Emmett nodded.  
"Ok baby whatever you want" He said as I smiled. This felt so right and I ran back in my room and changed my clothes while I was at it. I looked in the mirror and I was me again. I grabbed my movie and went back into the room.  
"Do you want to hear my favorite song, it actually isn't even Miley singing it" I said as I chose song selection and picked When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers. The song came on and I was back in Emmett's arms and he lightly kissed my lips.  
"When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me, everythings alright when your right here by my side, When you look me in the eyes,I catch a glimpse of heaven, I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes" Emmett whispered in my ear as I smiled at him. The song went on and I saw him staring at me.  
"What" I said as Emmett smiled goofly.  
"I love you Alice" He said as I smiled at him, I heard Jasper's voice in my head.  
"Its ok Alice, you love him too, you can say it" Jasper's voice said as I nodded.  
"I love you too" I whispered as I kissed him.  
"Shit their home" Emmett said as I heard Esme's car pull in the driveway. I kissed him one more time passionately and sat in the chair across the room.  
"I'm home" Esme yelled as she came up stairs. Whenever she left or came home she would check on us both.  
"Alice where are you" Esme yelled as I yelled back.  
"In Emmett's room" I said as she walked in.  
"Well you look a lot better than before" She said to me as I smiled.  
"Ya I guess its time to get up and going right" I said as Emmett smiled at me.  
"Well and your smiling Emmett" Esme said as Emmett nodded.  
"What can I say, its time to try to get back to normal" he said as Esme hugged us both and walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I still havent decided what I want to do yet about bumping the rating up! What I might do is write both and then post just the chapter rated M separately. We'll see if i can even write it! haha! Anyways i hope you love the story so far because i enjoy writting it! and remember to please review**

* * *

Emmett's POV

A month had past and it was the day of Edward and Bella's wedding. I stood in my room in my tux trying to fix the tie, urg I hate these damn ties.  
I walked down to Alice's room and walked in the open door. If I could be breathless I would be. Alice stood in her silver bridesmaid dress with the low cut back.  
"Wow" I said as she turned around and smiled.  
"That's kind of what I was going for" She said as I walked up and kissed her.  
"I need help" I said as she nodded and started tying my tie perfectly.  
"Thanks Babe" I said as she kissed my lips again and I laughed a little. She could barely reach my lips, even on her lip toes.  
"Here baby let me help you" I said as I leaned down more and she reached my lips perfectly.  
"Thanks honey" She said as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I passionately kissed her and was getting tempted to not go to the wedding and spend all day and night in bed with Alice.  
"Baby, we can't. We have to go to the wedding" Alice said between kisses.  
"I know but later we will do this" I said as Alice smiled and kissed me lightly this time.  
"Ya we will" She said as Edward walked in the room and we separated fast.  
"I know what's going on between you too" Edward said calmly as I looked at Alice worried.  
"I haven't told anyone but do you guys think this is a wise idea" He said as Alice sighed.  
"Edward, were in love and it's not going to change" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and held it tightly.  
"Well if it's what you guys want" Edward said as he walked out of the room to Esme who was calling for us to get ready.  
"Ok Alice I need you to go stand with Bella, guys come with me" Esme said as Alice gave me a look of love and we walked down the steps while everyone looked at us. I stood next to Edward and Carlisle and I looked up the steps to see Alice walking down the steps after Esme. If I could be breathless I would be right now. She look beautiful, her spiky black hair had diamonds in it. It looked perfect with the sliver dress and sliver heels. Then Bella came down the steps looking beautiful, I looked at Edwards face and couldn't believe the look.

After the ceremony…  
We went to the reception as soon as the ceremony was over. I walked up to Alice out back where the massive tent was set up.  
"Well Ms. Cullen, it was quite the wedding wasn't it" I said as she smiled and hugged me.  
"Yes it was, I love you baby" She whispered as I smiled at her back.  
"I love you too" I whispered back as Bella walked over to us.  
"Hey little sis" I said to Bella as she smiled at the two of us.  
"Edward told me" Bella said as I looked at her wondering what she was talking about even though I was pretty sure I knew.  
"About you two .Being together now" Bella said as Alice sighed and smiled.  
"Yeah we are together now" She said as Bella hugged both of us.  
"That's so good, you guys need each other" Bella said as Edward came up behind her and they walked in the reception. We watched as Edward and Bella began their first dance to Clair De Lune by Debussy. I wrapped my arms around Alice as we watched the two dance to the very slow song.  
"At our wedding, we'll have a song with words" I whispered as she smiled up at me.  
"You're already planning our wedding" She whispered to me as I smiled.  
"What it could happen" I said as Alice smirked, this smirk only meant one thing.  
"Oh believe me it will. I've already seen it" She said as the song ended.  
"Really now hm are you sure" I asked sarcastically as Alice looked up at me shocked.  
"You know what they say. Never bet against Alice" She said as I grabbed her hand.  
"Ok the bride and groom have a special song they want to dedicate to Emmett and Alice. It's called In Joy and Sorrow by HIM." The DJ said as Carlisle and Esme pushed them out on the dance floor and smiled at them.  
"Apparently they know too" I muttered to Alice who giggled in response. The song started as the two swayed to the music; Alice looked into my eyes the whole time as I whispered the words of the song in her ear.

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart  
in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms  
in world so hollow  
it is breaking my heart

As Alice and I swayed I held her closer to me and it seemed like time slowed down. It felt like we were the only ones in the room even though there were a lot of people.  
"Emmett baby, I love you" Alice whispered to me as I kissed her head and she looked up at me.  
"Of course I love you Alice, if not why would I be dancing with you shortie" I said joking as Alice playfully smacked my chest as the song ended and I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling at us.  
"What is so amusing" Alice asked as they each hugged us.  
"Ya that's a good answer, a hug" I said out loud as Alice held my hand in her tiny hand. I looked down at her and smiled, she made me smile all the time. I knew Rose was watching us and she was right Alice made me happy.

Bella and Edward ran out to the car as everyone threw rice at them, Alice and I making sure we got them right in the back of the head.  
"Congratulations" Alice said hugging Edward and then Bella.  
"Ya remember to use protection" I said jokingly as Edward looked at me weird.  
"Ok…well have a nice time while were gone" Edward said as I shook his hand and hugged Bella. As they walked away, Alice turned to me and looked up.  
"Hey what was that about" She asked as I smiled, it was the "use protection" comment.  
"I don't know what you are talking about babe" I said as she smiled and giggled.  
"Yes you do Emmett" She said as I smiled.  
"It was funny wasn't it" I said as she nodded giggling still. As everyone watched the car drive away, we watched each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I got a review by somebody who obviously doesn't like Jasper dying in the beginning of the story. I love Jasper, believe me, I do. I wanted to try something different for once. I have written Alice and Jasper stories and I love them as a couple but I'm kind of in an Emmett and Alice mood. PEOPLE IT IS JUST A STORY! You don't have to read it if you don't like it. You all can go look at the review by this person who I by the way reported because I will not take that kind of abuse on the reviews. Constructive criticism yes, threats no! Ok now that I got that rant out of the way, here is chapter five. Alice's dress that is mentioned in the end of the chapter is on my profile. I love the dress personally and it was actually pretty easy to find a dress due to the fact that im the same body type as Alice! lol**

Alice POV

We helped clean up after Bella and Edward left for Isle Esme. I wanted to go there so bad and Jasper and I had planned on going soon but I guess that isn't going to happen. I looked over at Emmett who was being his old goofy self again.  
"Babe what are you doing" I asked as Emmett walked over with a trash bag over his head.  
"I'm the trash monster babe rawr" Emmett said as I giggled and hugged him with the bag still over his head.  
"Aw I love you trash monster. You're my trash monster" I said as Emmett took the bag off his head and kissed me.  
"Emmett come on lets clean up" Esme called to him as I continued to take down decorations.  
"Here baby let me help you get the tall ones" Emmett said as he lifted me on his shoulders and I took down the decorations that were higher up. We heard a click and we both looked over to see Esme with her camera taking pictures of me on Emmett's shoulders.  
"Hey who said we are taking pictures" Emmett said as he lifted me off his shoulders, stopped at his lips for me to kiss him and then put me down on the ground.

Finally the decorations were down and the house was cleaned and we went into Emmett's room.  
"Baby do you want to do this tonight" Emmett whispered in my ear as I nodded nervously.  
"If you want to baby" I answered as Emmett kissed me passionately.  
(You all know what happens! Use your imaginations!)

The next afternoon…  
"Emmett can we stop for like ten minutes" I said as we finished again. We had been going all night long and now it was two in the afternoon.  
"Of course baby" Emmett said as he held me close to him and he kissed me again this time it was lightly. I felt bad because I did think about Jasper a little bit last night. I kind of wished it was him instead but I would look into Emmett's gold eyes that were looking at me lovingly and everything was better.  
"Can we go shopping later" I asked as Emmett groaned and then smiled a small smile.  
"Sure baby if you want to" Emmett said as he smiled at Alice taking her small hand and gripping it lightly.  
"I need to hunt first" I said as Emmett nodded wildly, going to the mall required us to hunt first due to the fact that hundreds of humans were there. We got dressed and we walked down stairs holding hands still.  
"Well you two how was your night" Esme asked us as Emmett and I looked at eachother with a grin on our faces.  
"It was nice" Alice said as Esme shook her head at us.  
"You two are so cute but never let me talk about that again." Esme said as I hugged her. She was the closest person I ever had to a real mother, my real human mother put me in an asylum where they were instructed not to talk to me or listen to anything I had to say. I don't remember my real mother either, I remember nothing about her. Esme was the perfect mother to me, she reminded me of June Cleaver on Leave it to Beaver. This to me wasn't a bad thing, if I could ever have a child I would want to be that type of mother to my child.  
"Babe are you ready" Emmett said as I nodded and the three of us went hunting.

After the hunt we were all satisfied, Emmett got a bear and Esme & I got a couple deer.  
We got into Emmett's jeep and went to Port Angeles; while Emmett drove I peeked my head out from the backseat and smiled at Emmett.  
"Hey are you sure you want to go shopping" I asked as me looked at Esme and they both had a smirk.  
"Yes of course" Emmett said as he turned back to the road and I sat in the back wondering what was going to happen.  
When we got to the mall in Seattle, we walked in the main entrance and Emmett let go of my hand.  
"Hey I'm going to Macy's to buy boxers" He said as Esme and I looked at him weirdly  
"You know I can help with that" I said as he shook his head.  
"No um. I got this one babe, you guys have fun ok" Emmett said as to me as he kissed me and walked away.  
"Bye babe" I said to Esme sarcastically as she giggled.  
We walked down the mall and I saw a wedding dress store;  
"Those are so beautiful" I said as Esme smiled and looked at me.  
"Do you want to try them on for fun" Esme asked me as we walked into the store.  
"Hello May I help you" The woman asked us as I read her name tag that said Brenda.  
"Yes, my niece Alice here is getting married and we need to find her the perfect dress" Esme said as she put her arm around me and I smiled at the woman.  
"Well congratulations, you're so young" Brenda said to us and she walked us into the back and we sat down.  
"So Alice what kind of dress are you looking for" Brenda asked as I thought for a second.  
"Well I actually like that one" I told Esme asked Brenda turned behind her at the lace Badgley Mischka dress on the mannequin.  
"Do you know how much that dress is" Brenda asked shocked.  
"Well Brenda, money is no object. Do you have the dress in a size two" Esme asked as Brenda nodded and went to grab a size two in the dress.  
"You know I'm only trying it on right, I mean I don't need a wedding dress anytime soon" I said as Esme smiled at me.  
"Well one day, you and Emmett will most likely get married so you will need it" Esme said as Brenda walked back into the room and carried with her the dress.  
I went into the dressing room and put on the dress that once was on I loved.  
"Ok how do I look" I asked Esme as Brenda followed me out of the dressing room after zipping me up.  
"Oh my god" Esme said as she smiled at me and I turned around.  
"I love it so so so much" I said as Esme got up and hugged me smiling.  
"Well then you go yourself a wedding dress Mrs. McCarthy" Esme said to me as I smiled at her.  
"You mean McCarthy-Cullen" I said as I walked back into the room and changed back into my clothes.  
"Ok the alterations will be made and we will call you when it comes back in" Brenda said to Esme and I as Esme paid for the dress and walked back out to find Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is one of my favorites so far! The end was very sad for me to write because I got to thinking about it and when you picture it with the song I chose its both beautiful and sad! The song is called If I had only known by Reba McEntire and if you can you should listen to it because it is one of the inspirations for this story. I made a playlist of the songs that are insprations for this story and it will be posted on my profile soon, Alice's engagement ring/wedding band set is also on the profile! I hope you enjoy it!**

Emmett's POV

"I really wasn't good at making up lies now was I? Oh well I think they bought it" I thought to myself as I walked into Shane Co and looked around for a little bit.  
"Sir Can I help you" the guy behind the counter asked me as I nodded.  
"I'm proposing to my girlfriend and I want to get her the perfect ring" I said as I put on my signature grin. I knew Alice was going to see me buying her the ring but I didn't care. I hoped maybe she would block it out and actually let me surprise her.  
"Well did you have a price range in mind" The guy behind the counter asked as I shook my head.  
"No, I have no price range. Money is not a problem." I said as the guy looked at me amazed, he probably thought I was a drug dealer or something.  
"Ok, did you see anything you liked just looking around" the guy asked me as I shook my head.  
"All of these are too simple and small. Alice is different, I mean she likes expensive things" I said to the guy who nodded.  
"I think I have the perfect ring in the back, let me see if we still have it" The guy said as he walked into the back room and came out with a beautiful bridal set.  
"Ok I think this is more along the lines of what you were looking for. This has a two carat diamond in the middle; it is surrounded by 1.64 carat diamonds on the band. The wedding band has the same 1.64 carat diamonds on it as well." The guy said as I looked at the ring smiling, it was perfect. Alice would flip over this ring.  
"I'll take it" I said excited as the guy looked at me shocked  
"Don't you want to know the price sir" he asked as I shook my head, ha like I needed to know the price.  
"No, here put it on the card." I said handing him my credit card along with my driver's license.  
"Well I am going to have to call the card company to verify the purchase" the guy said as I sat impatiently waiting. I was wasting precious time on this.  
"Ok Mr. Cullen. Thank you for coming into the store and good luck" The guy said smiling as I picked up the little ring box and put it in my pocket. Now I actually did need to go to Macy's for boxers. Alice was getting annoyed of my South Park boxers. As I walked to Macy's I walked by Spencer's Gifts and giggled. I always loved shopping there; it was like my favorite store because I would always pick up little things for Rose and me. I didn't know what Alice would think about it but it was worth a try. I walked into the store to find Alice and Esme in the adult section looking at things.  
"Oh shit" I said to myself as I went to turn around and Alice had spotted me.  
"Baby, what are you doing here" Alice said as I turned around and looked at her smiling. If I could blush, I would've. I looked down in her hands and saw furry hand cuffs.  
"I was looking for you and I saw you from outside the window and here I am" I said as Alice smiled at me widely.  
"Aw baby that's good, I missed you" She said to me as I watched Esme browse the adult section. I shuttered at the thought of her and Carlisle having sex, as if they were my real parents.  
"Well what are you looking at babe" I whispered to her and she smiled at me.  
"Well I already bought some stuff, I'll have to show you later" She said to me whispering in my ear as I about freaked out.  
"Ok time to go, come on lets go Esme we don't have all day" I said as I grabbed Esme and Alice and hurried them out the door of the store, the girls laughing the whole way out of the store.  
"Babe did you get your boxers" Alice asked me as Esme looked at me suspiciously.  
"No babe…" I said as Alice dragged me into Macy's.  
Two hours later, I swear Alice bought the entire store and then some. On the way back to the house, Alice sat up front with me and Esme sat in the backseat on the phone with Carlisle.  
"I had fun today" Alice said to me as I grabbed her hand tightly in mine and smiled at her. She didn't know how much I really loved her even though not a lot of time passed.  
"I did too baby, I love you, and you know that right" I said as Alice looked at me weirdly.  
"Yes I know baby, I love you too. Why do you say that?" Alice asked as I looked at her lovingly.  
"I want you to always know that I will love you no matter what happens" I said as I kissed her lightly on the lips and paid attention to the road again.  
"Baby I'm turning up the radio" Alice said as I listened to the song on the radio and listened to the slow words.

_If I had only known  
It was the last walk in the rain  
I'd keep you out for hours in the storm  
I would hold your hand  
Like a life line to my heart  
Underneath the thunder we'd be warm  
If I had only known  
It was our last walk in the rain_

I automatically thought about Rose, these words fit perfectly with what I wanted to say to her. I looked over at Alice and saw the look on her face. If we could cry tears I know we would both be crying. I know she missed Jasper and I knew I would always be second to him. I just wanted to hold Alice close to me. I looked off to the side of the road and saw the turn off of the cemeatery where they were buried. I looked at Alice and then turned the wheel.

_If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again  
I'd memorize each thing you ever said  
And on those lonely nights  
I could think of them once more  
Keep your words alive inside my head  
If I had only known  
I'd never hear your voice again _

The song still played as we walked up to the two lone graves by the lake. The water glissened in the background as we walked up to the graves and Alice sat down next to Jasper's tracing the letters on the headstone. I looked at Rose's and couldn't help but fall to my knees and sobbing. I felt a small hand on my back hugging me and saw Alice smiling down at me sadly while hugging me. I took her in my arms and kissed her lightly as i held her the closest I ever held her.  
"I love you so much, always and forever" I whispered as Alice nodded

_You were the treasure in my hand  
You were the one who always stood beside me  
So unaware I foolishly believed  
That you would always be there  
But then there came a day  
And I turned my head  
And you slipped away_

I thought back to the day that I lost Rose and I shook my head. I still held Alice in my arms and I never wanted to let go. The one thing this taught me was that I needed to cherish what I loved like I would die one day. I took Rose for granted thinking she would always be there. I looked at Alice who kissed Jasper's tombstone. I felt a breeze go by and Alice smiled nodding.  
"What is it baby" I asked as Alice looked at me smiling.  
"They are in the breeze, they are all around us" Alice said as I smiled wrapping my arm around her waist and we walked back to the Jeep and Esme.

_If I had only known  
It was my last night by your side  
I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn  
And when you'd smile at me  
I would look into your eyes  
And make sure you know my love  
For you goes on and on  
If I had only known  
If I had only known  
The love I would've shown  
If I had only known_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i'm maybe thinking that i either have emmett and alice adopt a child or find some way to have a child. i dont know if you guy want them to have a child, let me know if you do. i kind of want them too. So please review and i'll go from there! please please please review!**

* * *

Alice's POV

A week and a half passed and it was a quiet day, Emmett and I were watching football, even though I knew the San Diego Chargers were going to win against the Colts, I still didn't tell him. Emmett always so cute while he watched football, I could sit for hours watching him. I was interrupted from my staring at Emmett by my cell phone.  
"Bella" I said out loud as I walked into the other room and answered the phone.  
"Alice, it's me, listen I need your help. I'm pregnant" Bella said to me crying.  
"Oh my god Bella" I said out loud as I heard Edward who was on the phone with Carlisle.  
"Alice what do you see, what are they talking about" Bella asked as a vision came to me.  
"They want to get rid of it, they think it is a killer" I said as Bella's tears got louder.  
"Alice, I feel it move, I can't kill it" Bella said to me crying harder than before.  
"Don't worry, I will help you" I said as I hung up the phone to see Carlisle. He told me we were going to pick them up at the airport in a couple hours. Edward and Carlisle must have heard me talking to Bella. I walked back out to the living room and Emmett looked at me wondering what was happening.  
"Bella's Pregnant, they want to kill the baby" I said shaking my head still about to burst into tears. We already lost Rose and Jasper this year, now they want to kill Edward and Bella's baby.  
"Babe are you ok" Emmett asked hugging me tightly.  
"I'm ok, it's just, I always kind of wanted to be a mom" I said to Emmett as he kept holding me close and put his head next to mine.  
"You know if I could I would give you as many babies as you wanted" Emmett whispered in my ear as I smiled at him.  
"I wish we could" I sighed as Emmett smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
"I wish we could too" he said rubbing her cheek as she laid next to him on the big couch. He put his big hand on my flat tummy and I looked up at him.  
"Imagine if we could, you would have a pregnant belly, we would have a baby to hold and love" He said as I smiled at him more. We laid on the couch watching the rest of the game until Carlisle came into the room and told me it was time to go get Bella and Edward.  
"Babe I'm going to stay with Esme ok" Emmett said as I kissed him on the lips.

When we got to the airport I saw Bella and I looked at her shocked. She looked like she was like five months pregnant.  
"We are going now" Edward said rushing us out of the airport and out to the car.  
"Alice help me" Bella mouthed to me as I nodded hugging her.  
When we got back to the Cullen house, I ran in with Bella trying to get her away from Edward and Carlisle. Emmett blocked Edward and Carlisle as Esme and I ran Bella up to my old room.  
"Thank You guys so much" Bella said to us as I barricaded us into my old room.  
"Well this is going to have to work" I said as Esme nodded.  
"Hey do you want to see my wedding dress" I asked as Esme nodded almost bouncing up and down.  
"I guess" Bella said as she laid back on the bed rubbing her belly.  
I came out of the bathroom in the dress and Bella sat up amazed.  
"What do you think" I asked as Bella smiled.  
"I love it" Bella said as she rubbed her belly.  
"Bella you look so cute pregnant" I said as I changed out of the wedding dress and into a flowy cotton dress.  
"I know I can't wait to meet my little nudger" Bella said as I looked at her smiling.  
"Do you want to feel it" Bella asked as I nodded lovingly. I rested my hand on her pregnant belly and felt nudges coming from the inside.  
"Oh my god" I whispered amazed as the baby kept kicking faster.  
"It loves it Auntie Alice" Bella said as Esme walked over and put her hand on the belly too.  
"Oh it's kicking. Oh I love this so much" Esme said as Bella and I smiled at her.  
"We will save this baby" I said as Esme nodded smiling.  
After two hours, we went back downstairs and Emmett grabbed me and kissed me.  
"Little sister" Emmett said hugging Bella and then rubbing her belly.  
"Hey Emmett" She said as she smiled at Emmett. I watched Emmett rub Bella's belly with a smile. I wish I could have that with him, have him be the father of my baby. Jasper and I always talked about how we wished we had a child but we always knew it would never happen. Now with Emmett, I wanted to find some way somehow to have a child with him. It depressed me because I want to be able to be someone's mommy, even if it was adopting even though it would be very risky to bring a human baby into a home full of vampires. Maybe talking to Carlisle could find her a way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well I dont know if anyone is reading this story but ill keep writing it because i enjoy it! Please Review if you like it**Emmett's POV  
When Bella showed up pregnant, I couldn't believe it. I thought vampires could never create children. I had heard myths about vampire men getting women pregnant but nobody knew for sure because none of the situations turned out good. I watched Alice loving pat Bella's belly and talk to it. I couldn't help but smile them.  
"Em, the baby is kicking, its so amazing" Alice said to me as I smiled at her. I would give anything to give Alice at least one chance to become a mother. There had to be some way for this to happen, for just one chance to make a baby together. Bella and Edward went in the other room and Alice and myself went into our room. She smiled at me and kissed my lips; whenever we kissed we never lost the passion.  
"I want to talk to Carlisle about maybe finding a way to make a child" I said to Alice as she smiled at me.  
"Really, do you really want to do this Em, I mean we don't have to do this" She whispered as I nodded.  
"I'm completely sure" I said back to her as we locked arms and went downstairs to see Carlisle.

* * *

We walked into his office and he looked up at us with a smile. Whenever he smiled it was always very understanding no matter what we did or asked him.  
"Hey guys" He said as we sat down in the leather chairs in and smiled at him.  
"We were wondering if there was any way Alice and I could conceive a child" I asked as Alice held my hand tightly.  
"Well there has been some medical advances in the field of infertility, Alice I have came up with something that might help, if your eggs are still viable, I can try to artificially inseminate you and try for a pregnancy. I don't know what the risks could be but it's worth a try" Carlisle said as we looked excitedly right back at him excited.  
"Well seeing as Bella isn't going to have the baby in the next couple days we can see if they are viabable today or tomarrow if you want" Carlisle finished as Alice looked at me and I nodded to her.  
"Today, I want to do it today if we can" Alice said as Carlisle nodded.  
"Ok Alice, we will have to do a procedure to even see if you still have your eggs. If you still do then we will take three of them, if my understanding is correct then they will be human eggs, which would make the resulting child half human, half vampire" Carlisle explained. I didn't care I just wanted to try this for the longest time, the technology wasn't there when Rose and I wanted to try.  
"I have no problems with this but it's up to you" Carlisle said as Alice smiled.  
"Have there ever been any children like this to grow" Alice asked as I grabbed her hand.  
"Yes, I know of one, his name is Nauhl, he lives in the Amazon. His mother was a human and his father a vampire. The mother died and he was raised by an aunt, he aged to a teenager and then stopped, he is forever at the age of fifteen or sixteen" Carlisle explained as I liked what I heard.  
"The difference is Alice is a vampire, if I get a uterus to put in Alice I don't know if her body would be able to change for the child. In my personal opinion I would see if the eggs are viable first then you can choose what you guys feel is right" Carlisle said as Alice smiled.  
"I want to do it now" Alice said without even asking me, I knew she saw it happening.  
"Ok well lets go do the procedure right now them, Emmett you can wait out here" Carlisle said as I sat in the chair in the living room nervous. For about half an hour I sat until I heard a heartbeat enter the room.  
"Hey what's going on" Bella waddled out and sat down next to me.  
"Well Carlisle is going to see if Alice's eggs are viable and if they are then were going to try for a baby" I said as Bella smiled weakly.  
"It's hard being pregnant. I'm so weak, even the blood they give me doesn't help" Bella said as I looked at her sadly. I felt bad for her; the baby was breaking her bones and pretty much draining the life out of her. I was pretty sure that they would turn her after she delivered the baby.  
"Are you excited" I heard Bella's small voice ask as I turned and looked at her weak appearance.  
"What about Alice maybe having a baby. Yeah of course! I can't wait to be a daddy to the baby" I said as Bella smiled at me as I thought about the baby, a brown eyed, black haired little girl with bows in her hair smiling at me or a little boy I could teach to do a lot of things.  
"Emmett" I heard behind me as Carlisle came up next to me.  
"I have good news" He said smiling behind me as I knew what it meant.  
"Her eggs are still viable on all accounts" Carlisle said as I smiled and he shook my hand smiling.  
"How's Alice" I asked as he nodded, I'm glad she was alright.  
"She is doing great, she's up in you guy's room" Carlisle said as I smiled and ran up the stairs. I opened the door and I looked at her smiling.  
"Did Carlisle tell you" I asked as she nodded smiling.  
"So were going to try this" I asked as she smiled wider and I kissed her.  
"Baby" She moaned as I kissed down her neck and then smiled at her.  
"Baby will you marry me" I whispered in her ear and she looked at me shocked.  
"Yes baby Yes" She said excitedly as I put the diamond ring on her tiny finger.


	9. Chapter 9

Well I think everyone will either love where i'm going with this story or they will not like where im going so much! I think they deserve what will happen. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Alice's POV

I'm so so so happy! Emmett proposed to me with a gorgeous ring. I had never seen a ring like this.  
"Baby do you love the ring, I can take it back if you don't like it" Emmett asked me as I shook my head happily.  
"I love this ring, its perfect, everything about it is" I said as he kissed my hand. It is so perfect now, I'm engaged and there was a possibility of me having a baby soon.  
"Alice" I heard from the door way as I saw Carlisle standing in the doorway.  
"Hey, Emmett just proposed look" I said as I showed Carlisle the ring and he smiled.  
"Congratulations you two" he said as I looked at him smiling. I wanted to walk around Forks showing off a ring like this to every man, woman and child in town.  
"Well I was thinking if you guys have decided on what to do, we can to the artificial insemination now. The hospital just had a death and the young woman donated her organs. I'm going to get her uterus and we can do the transplant tonight" Carlisle said as I smiled at him and Emmett looked at me lovingly. I didn't think tonight would be the night but oh well.  
"Carlisle I have a question, say Alice and I have sex, could we get pregnant that way" Emmett asked as Carlisle shook her head.  
"No the egg would have no way to reach the uterus her tubes are blocked essentially" Carlisle said as I looked at Emmett who nodded.  
"Ok well I'm going to the hospital right now, I'll be back in a few hours then we will do the insemination" Carlisle said as he got up and walked out of the room. I laid in bed with Emmett, him just holding me and us smiling at the fact that we were hopefully going to be parents in a few hours.

Carlisle got home in a few hours like he said and we were completely ready to start the process.  
"Well Emmett I will need a sample" Carlisle said as Emmett looked at him amused.  
"Can I use Alice to get this sample" Emmett said as Carlisle looked at him shocked, he never had been asked that question, I looked at him amused, I knew he was going to say that.  
"You can it's just no penetration" Carlisle said as he left the room and soon Carlisle had his sample.

Carlisle took me into the room he used as him medical room.  
"Ok Alice, I need you to relax, I'm going to do this very carefully" Carlisle said as I laid back and shut my eyes. I just kept thinking about if this worked. I saw a baby in my arms, it was a little boy, and he had curly black hair and gold eyes. Emmett smiled at us lovingly as I kissed the baby on his head.  
"Ok Alice, the uterus is in place now, now I'm going to implant the fertilized egg in the uterus and see if it implants, since it is a half vampire pregnancy, I will be able to see if you are pregnant. It is sped up so will be able to tell" Carlisle explained as I felt a little pressure then it went away  
"Ok Alice, it took. You are pregnant now, congratulations" Carlisle said happily as I smiled. My baby boy was going to come and I couldn't wait.

I carefully walked out of the room and Esme, Edward, Bella, and Emmett were waiting in the living room  
"Alice baby" Emmett said getting up and kissing me on the lips and holding me.  
"It took, I'm pregnant" I whispered to him as he held me even longer smiling.  
"Ok everyone, the egg took and Alice is now pregnant. The pregnancy will be much like Bella's. The baby they are having will be half vampire, half human like Bella's as well" Carlisle said as Esme looked at him questionably.  
"How is the baby half vampire, wouldn't it be full vampire" She asked as I sat down with Emmett. His hand on my flat stomach lovingly rubbing it.  
"Alice's eggs are still human. Since her tubes are blocked she wasn't able to menstruate so she still has eggs. Emmett's sperm is laced with venom like Edward's and mine. The sperm goes in and creates the child full human then the venom turns the baby into a half vampire" Carlisle explained as I looked over at Bella who was drinking her cup of blood. Everyone was looking at me and it was getting to the point where I was annoyed by the stares. I didn't mind if Emmett did but not everyone else.  
"Well I'm going to go hunting" I said as loud as Emmett and I got up and went out to the forest. As we went out Emmett grabbed my hand and he kissed me.  
"Here let me carry you, I'm going to protect you and the baby no matter what" Emmett said to me as he picked me up wedding style and ran through the forest.  
"So are you even hungry" Emmett asked me as I shook my head no.  
"I needed to get out of there, everyone was staring at us and I didn't like it, it got annoying." I said as Emmett carried me over to the meadow and gently laid me on the soft ground.  
"I was annoyed too; I could tell you were annoyed." Emmett said as he laid down next to me.  
"I had a vision while he was doing the procedure. We are going to have a son. He was so cute Em, he had blue eyes and black hair and he looked just like you." I said as Emmett smiled at me widely.  
"Did you hear a name in your vision" He asked as I shook my head.  
"Nope, what names do you like" I said as he smiled.  
"I think Jasper should be somewhere in the name" Emmett said as I smiled.  
"Yes, because I had a vision last night. We will have a daughter the next try" I said as Emmett smiled.  
"Really, did you hear her name" Emmett asked as I nodded.  
"No I can't hear their names which is weird" Alice said as I saw the wolves run by.  
"Bella's having the baby" I heard Jacob Black yell as Emmett and I raced up to the house and actually beat the wolves. I ran into the room where Edward was trying to help Bella through the agonizing pain.  
"Alice" Bella said breathlessly as I held her hand in mine. Soon I would be going through this but I wouldn't feel as much pain.  
"Bella I'm here for you I promise" I said as I saw Jacob Black come into the room and try to get me out of the room.  
"What the hell, don't you even think about getting me out of the room" I yelled as I ran back over to Bella and Jacob looked at me angrily.  
"Get out bloodsucker, she doesn't want you here" Jacob yelled at me as I looked at Edward who was busy getting the baby out.  
"She is my family, you have no relation to her other than some stupid crush you had on her" I yelled as Jacob looked down at me angrier.  
"You bloodsucking little…" Jacob said as we heard a small cry enter the room.  
"Alice take her" Edward yelled at me as Bella looked up at the baby and smiled.  
"Renesmee" She whispered as Bella began to convulse. I took the baby out of Edward's arms and went out into the other room to clean her off.  
"Well hello Renesmee Cullen, welcome to the world beautiful girl. I'm your Auntie Alice. You look so much like your daddy" I said to her as she looked up at me looking wide eyed.  
"Hello precious baby girl" I heard behind me as Emmett peaked over my shoulder and saw the bronze haired little girl.  
"Renesmee" I corrected as Emmett smiled widely.  
"Renesmee Cullen" he said as I put a diaper on her and wrapped her up in a warm blanket.  
"Here Uncle Emmett" I said handing Renesmee to Emmett. He held Renesmee in his arms and I looked at him lovingly.  
"You are going to be a wonderful dad" I whispered to Emmett as Renesmee looked up at the two of us and smiled.  
"Well there is a happy smile baby girl" Emmett said as she we turned and saw Carlisle run in and Esme walk up to us.  
"Hey grandma, here she is" I said as Esme walked up to us with her arms open.  
"Look at her" She said smiling and kissing her on the head.  
"Renesmee Cullen" I said as Esme looked happily as Emmett handed Renesmee over to Esme and Emmett put his arm around me.  
"Just think you guys will have one of these soon" Esme said as Renesmee looked up and smiled at her.  
"Grandma loves you Renesmee" Esme talked to her as Emmett and I looked at her smiling. She'll have another grandchild soon and then it came to me. I had a vision of the baby's birth certificate and Emmett and I filling it out.  
"Em, I have the name for him" I said as I put my hand on my flat stomach.  
"What is it" Emmett asked dying to know what their baby's name would be.  
"Kaden Jasper Cullen" I said as Emmett smiled down and me.  
"It's perfect" he said to me as I kissed his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Well I'm thinking about maybe the next chapter or the one after that being the last chapter of this story. I love writing it but i think not many people are reading it. Let me know what you think about it. I know what I want to happen in the final chapter already its just a matter of where i want to stop to start the final chapter. PLEASE PLASE PLASE REVIEW

* * *

Emmett's POV

A couple days past and Alice was craving blood more than usual. We went hunting like twice a day now. She looked amazing though, she had as Esme put it "the pregnancy glow", it agreed with her more than it did Bella.  
"Emmett help me" I heard from the bathroom as I looked up to see Alice above the toilet vomiting.  
"Oh babe" I said as I rubbed her back as she kept vomiting venom into the toilet. I kept rubbing her back as I called for Carlisle, who came running in fast.  
"Alice, are you ok" Carlisle asked as I grabbed a towel to wipe her face.  
"Carlisle, I keep vomiting, it's so bad it is burning my throat worse than ever" She said as Carlisle motioned for me to pick her up and carry her to the bed.  
"Ok Alice, you are experiencing morning sickness, yours is going to be worse that a humans due to the fact that you are a vampire" Carlisle explained as I held her tiny hand tightly in mine.  
"I should subside sometime today" Carlisle said to us as he walked out of the room.  
"Em, I want to go shopping for the baby and Renesmee" Alice said to me as I looked outside and saw the rain clouds building.  
"Alice what is the weather going to be like today" I asked as she thought for a second and smiled.  
"Raining all day" She said as I smiled at her and picked her up and carried her down the stairs and out to my jeep. We drove down to Baby's R Us and walked in to see that the store wasn't very crowded. I grabbed a cart and we walked around the store. We decided we would also register for the baby while we were there. Esme was planning a baby shower for Alice for after the baby was born.  
"Em, look at this bedding set" Alice said as we walked over to a baby bedding set that have bears playing sports on it. I liked it; it would definitely work in the room I was making for the baby. I was going to turn Alice's old room into the baby's room and I had already started painting it blue.  
"Get it babe" I said as she smiled at me. I looked down at her and kissed her and noticed something I didn't notice this morning, she had a little belly growing.  
"Alice baby look" I said as I rested my hand on her little belly and felt a little nudge.  
"Em, he knows you" Alice said to me as I kissed her lips. She was the mother of my child and I couldn't believe it.  
"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy" I said to her belly as I felt another nudge.  
"He knows our voices too" Alice said as she smiled at Emmett and we walked over to the car seats.  
"So how many car seats will we need" I asked as Alice thought for a second.  
"Two, one for the jeep and one for my next car" Alice replied giggling as I looked at her shocked.  
"What next car" I asked as she smiled.  
"I can't fit babies in the Porsche, I'm going to keep my Porsche and also get an SUV" Alice said as I smiled at her I can see where she was coming with that.  
"Oh my god Em, we should get you this" Alice said as she held up a camouflage diaper bag.  
"Why would I need that" I asked as Alice put it in the cart and smiled at me.  
"Well you don't expect to carry around my diaper bag to you" Alice said to me. Crap I think she knew about the surprise I got her, oh well it's true I didn't want to carry around a Juicy Couture diaper bag, even though it was black still no.  
"Em, let's go look at clothes" Alice said as she grabbed my hand and took me into the clothes. Two hours and $4500 later we were finally done shopping. The crib and changing table were going to be delivered a couple days later and we could barely fit our baby stuff in the car. Once we got home it took Carlisle and I about six trips to the jeep to get all of the baby stuff we bought.  
"Wow how much did you buy" Edward said as he walked out of his room with Nessie.  
"Well these two bags are Renesmee's" Alice said pointing to the bags sitting separate from all of the little boy stuff.  
"Thanks guys" Edward said as he patted me on the back and Renesmee reached out for me.  
"Do you want Uncle Emmett" Edward asked as Renesmee kept reaching for me. I took Renesmee in my arms and held her close to me; she looked up at me and put her hand on my cheek. She told me thank you for the gifts and that she was wondering where Bella was.  
"Mommy will be here soon" I said as she buried her head back into my chest and I rubbed her back. Holding her made me think of what it was going to be like when Kaden was here. My son would be here in about a week as Carlisle said and I couldn't wait.

A Week past…  
Alice said that today would be the day that the baby came. I didn't believe her one bit.  
"Emmett I'm seriously Kaden will be here today" She kept saying as Carlisle came into the room.  
"Actually Emmett we are going to perform the c-section today" Carlisle said smiling as I looked at Alice lovingly and smiled at her. She was right of course, I should've believed her. Carlisle and Esme took us into the same room where Alice was inseminated with Kaden and she laid on the table. I held her hand tightly as I said a prayer.  
"Jasper and Rose please let this go safely, please protect Kaden and make sure he and Alice are both safe after this. I can't lose either of them." I whispered to myself as I opened my eyes and saw Alice looking up at me smiling.  
"This is it daddy Kaden will be here in a few minutes" Alice said to me as Carlisle began the c-section. Esme stood by us and smiled excitedly at both of us.  
"Are you guys ready for Kaden" Esme asked as I shook my head.  
"Emmett would you like to watch me take Kaden out" Carlisle asked me and I shook my head while standing up. Within a few seconds, I saw Kaden lifted out of Alice and he left out a shrill scream.  
"Oh my god Alice" I said to her as she smiled at me kissing me. Esme took Kaden and cleaned him off and brought him back in.  
"Here Emmett" Esme said as she handed the blue bundle to me and I looked down at my son.  
"Kaden Jasper Cullen" I said to him as he let out a yawn and moved around.  
"Here's mommy Kaden" I said to him as I handed him to Alice who was sobbing already.  
"Kaden oh my god" Alice said as Kaden opened his eyes and he had glowing golden eyes. I watched Alice hold Kaden and I looked up, I knew Jasper and Rose had something to do with this beautiful baby boy, he was perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the second to the last chapter before the sequel. I hope everyone likes where the story is going! Please Please Please Review!

* * *

Alice's POV

Two Years past…

Emmett and I had our fairytale wedding shortly after Kaden's birth. Kaden was growing bigger and bigger every day, we found out that unlike Renesmee he grew at a normal rate and had no powers that we knew of yet. Emmett said super strength like his daddy, but I doubt it. Kaden is now two years old and is a handful. He keeps up with his daddy while we are hunting and like his dad he likes bears. Right before Kaden's second birthday I became pregnant by insemination again and we had a daughter a couple days ago named. Harlow Rose Cullen. She looks just like me and she is very tiny. She's the angel we asked for and we love her more than she'll ever know. It's amazing how much Kaden acts like Jasper and Harlow acts like Rose. We still think about them every day.

"Babe" I hear behind me as I shut the book I was writing in and turned to see Emmett holding Harlow in his arms.

"Yeah Honey" I said getting up as I saw a vision. The Volturi, they were coming for Harlow and Kaden.

"Emmett we need to leave" I whispered as he looked at me weirdly.

"Why Alice, what's going on" He asked very concerned as I breathed deep.

"The Volturi are coming for Kaden and Harlow" I said as Emmett face had a look of terror.

"We need to leave now" I said as Emmett nodded, laying Harlow down and kissing her cheek. Emmett grabbed the bags out of the closet and I began to put clothes, shoes, and personal belongings in the bags. After an hour, Kaden woke up from his nap and we were packed and ready to go. I didn't know where we were going exactly but we had to get out of here.

"Should we wait to say goodbye to them" Emmett asked as I shook my head.

"There isn't time. We have to leave now, they are coming tomorrow night" I said as Emmett nodded and got a piece of paper from the drawer.

_Family _

_We're sorry we have to leave but we have to save Kaden and Harlow from the Volturi. They are coming for them because they think they are newborn vampires. If they are not here, then they'll leave you alone. We love you and will find you again someday._

_Love  
Emmett, Alice, Kaden, and Harlow._

I finished the letter and looked over at Emmett who looked down at Harlow. We had to do this to save your two year old and three day old from for sure death. I set the note in the kitchen and Emmett and I took one last look around our home. We walked outside and I kissed the top of my yellow Porsche. There was no way to take it so I had to leave it behind. I got into Emmett's Jeep and looked at my babies already in the backseat.

Alice I know you don't want to leave your car, take it. Take Harlow and you two drive it up" Emmett said to me as I smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Just follow me ok, Alice" Emmett whispered as I nodded if I could cry I would be crying hysterically at that point. Emmett lifted Harlow's car seat in the front seat of my Porsche. I turned the air bag off and looked at my daughter. She looked so much like me sometimes the resemblance was uncanny.

"Daddy loves you princess" Emmett said kissing Harlow's head as she opened her brown eyes. I'm guessing I had brown eyes when I was human because Emmett had blue and so did Kaden. I walked up to the jeep and kissed Kaden on the cheek.

"I see you soon mama" Kaden said kissing me on the cheek and hugging me with his little arms. I shut the door and Emmett came up to me with our documents we got from Jenks.

"Ok Alice, here is your and Harlow's passports and everything" Emmett said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"What if they find us" I said with fear in my voice, as Emmett smirked and looked down at me.

"If they find us, they will have to destroy me to even get to you and our babies" Emmett said as he kissed me again.

"Well we'll make one stop before we leave" I said as Emmett nodded. He knew exactly where we were stopping first.

We started the two cars and drove up the driveway and on to the main road with the image of our home in the back of my mind. Any other place we lived would just be a house compared to our home with our family. We drove up to the spot that we had always visited, the site where my love and my best friend rested. We stepped out of the car as I held Harlow close to me to keep the wind off on her face.

"Daddy, Can I talk to Rose and Jasper" Kaden asked as Emmett nodded and he sat next to the two graves.

"Hi guys, mommy said we aren't going to come here much anymore. The bad people are after me and my baby sister and mommy and daddy are trying to save us" I smiled at my son who looked up at me sad.

"I'll miss you" Kaden said as he got up and Emmett and I kissed the graves lightly.

"We need to go Alice" Emmett said almost whispering as I nodded taking a final look at Jasper and Rose's grave and turned and walked away. My children were in danger and I would stop at nothing to save them.


	12. News on the sequel!

I have posted the sequel to Leave out All the Rest!

I hope you all enjoy it! www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5643895 /1/ I_Belong_To_You


End file.
